Sitting on a Hilltop
by plattytehpwn
Summary: Two trainers, both hiding secret feelings for each other, sit together on a hilltop. What will happen? Advanceshipping, Contestshipping (sorry!), SatoHaru, AAMayL, AshxMay TWO-shot.


Rated T for some... "things". You'll see. If you think the rating should be changed, just let me know.

**Disclaimer: I, plattytehpwn, do not own Pokemon. Blah blah blah, Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, Nintendo, Ken Sugimori, Fushigidane, etc.**

* * *

The sun had just set off in the distance of the Kanto region. Two shadowy figures could be seen sitting next to each other upon a hilltop - one of a boy, the other a girl, both apparently in the midst of adolescence. The fiery red glow left by the blazing sun lingered in the sky, where the brilliant stars had just begun to emerge.

"Isn't it beautiful?" the girl wondered aloud, staring at the cloudless sky.

"It's not the only thing out here that is," replied the young man, putting his arm around the shoulder of his companion and turning his head toward her. She was glad that it was dark enough that he couldn't see her blush. A small silence ensued as she resumed gazing at the natural splendor and he began to work up the courage to tell her what he wanted to.

"May... there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time now..." spoke the boy slowly, in an unsure tone. She turned to look him in the eyes, her heart beginning to beat more quickly.

"Yes?"

"Well... I'm not sure how to say this... but May, I think I'm... I might... I... uh..." his voice trailed off.

"What?" she asked, a hint of curiosity betraying itself in her voice.

"I... er... that is... May, I-I-I..." he continued to stutter his way through his speech, cursing himself mentally. _Arceus, get ahold of yourself. Did you forget how many times you practiced this?_

"May, I love you!" he suddenly blurted out. Even in the now total darkness, she could sense the blood flowing to his face. But more importantly, she could feel the same emotions deep inside her.

"Really?" she asked, her voice cautious.

He nodded rapidly, still trying to hide his blush. However, he couldn't help notice that her face was slowly getting closer to his.

"That's good... because I've been feeling the same way," she told him, as she leaned up to meet his lips.

They sat there on the hilltop, kissing, for what felt like hours, although it was probably only a few minutes at most. However, their reverie was disturbed by a voice calling their names.

"May! Drew! Where are you?" cried the young man, his jet-black hair partially covered by a hat with a pokeball insignia on the front. He wore a dark blue hoodie over a black short-sleeved shirt with an orange stripe, jeans, blue sneakers, and fingerless gloves. "Maaaay?" he cried once more.

"Drew!" squealed the brunette, "Ash is looking for us, if he sees us here..."

"Aww, just let him see. See what's he's missing," he replied, a grin coming over his face. He leaned in and she responded, deepening the kiss. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, as his eyes widened in response. Suddenly, she became aware of another presence.

"May? Is that you? and..." Ash's throat suddenly became parched, as he stood at the bottom of the hill, horrified by the events taking place in front of him. "May..." he muttered, his typically jubilant expression faltering.

_NO! NO! NO! How could she? Why Drew?_Ash's thoughts were in a frenzy as he stood, immobile due to shock.

He turned and sprinted back to the camp, where he had left Brock and Max, leaving the two lovers on top of the hill. May sighed, "I guess we'd better follow him," a look of disappointment darkening her perfect visage.

"Yeah," replied Drew, with a flick of his hair.

The pair turned to walk back, hand-in-hand. May turned and asked Drew, "You think he's okay?", a serious look appearing on her face.

"To tell you the truth, I highly doubt that he is. He's probably bawling his eyes out somewhere," replied the green-haired coordinator.

"Good," she giggled, her mask of solemnity dissolving, as they entered the camp.

"AAASH!" May cried out, searching for the aspiring trainer.

"He's in his tent," replied Brock, the tall, dark, squinty-eyed companion who served not only as a friend but also a cook, caregiver, as well as a mentor, a source of advice, both emotional as well as practical. He was currently sitting next to a fire, dishing out portions from a large pot of stew. "I'm not sure what happened, but he seemed pretty upset."

"Thanks," she told Brock, as she and Drew turned to find the reckless trainer.

May sauntered over to Ash's tent, a short distance from the campfire. Drew just stood next to Brock, his face devoid of emotion.

"Ash! Get out here!" cried May as she unzipped his tent flap.

His reply was muffled, presumably by his pillow, although she could tell he had been crying. "Go away! I don't ever want to see you again!"

She turned to Drew and nodded towards the tent, "Go ahead." He entered and, grabbing Ash's feet, dragged a struggling trainer outside.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the little Ketchum can't deal with a little romance," Drew sneered as he reached out for May. She walked up to him and pressed her lips to his. Ash writhed on the ground as he attempted to get free from his blanket, but to no avail. Some unseen force was restricting his movement.

Drew broke off the kiss, fully cognizant of Ash's prone figure on the ground next to them. "Say, May... you wouldn't be opposed to taking this a little further, wouldn't you?" She shook her head excitedly. He reached over and lifted her shirt up, exposing her bare midriff. Ash could only grunt as he continued to escape. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't open his mouth. May lifted her arms and Drew slipped her shirt completely off, throwing it over his shoulder.

"How's that Ash? You like what you see?" she taunted him, turning once again to face Drew and kiss him.

Drew then reached around and pulled down her white skirt, leaving May standing there only in her bra and biker shorts. Ash was now thoroughly exhausted by his efforts to release himself from his restraints. He could only watch in horror as the pair continued to kiss deeply, their tongues intertwined, Drew rubbing his hands all over May's body, May slightly gasping from their exertions.

"Stop!" cried Ash, finally able to find his voice again. _Really? Stop? That's the best you could do? No wonder she chose Drew_, a nagging voice in his head taunting him.

"Or what? You'll tattle on us?" taunted Drew, now walking over and crouching down next to Ash's head.

"Y-y-you can't make her do something she doesn't want to!" Ash yelled defiantly. He clutched his head in pain, a terrible headache from the physical exhaustion and emotional trauma of the past few minutes.

"What makes you say I don't want this?" replied May, walking over behind Drew.

"But... you... why?" Ash stuttered.

"Simple. I love him. I always have. And I've always hated you from the day I met you. You're just a despicable little creature, always too weak to win, foolishly trying anyways. Running after your impossible dream like a Lillipup chasing a Butterfree. I've decided, no, I've always known that I wanted to be with somebody who could actually win. Not a loser like you," she spat, as she kicked him in the ribs.

"And since nobody likes you, there's nobody to stop us from doing this," added Drew, as he slugged Ash in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

The two battered him for what felt like an eternity, Ash never completely regaining his breath before it was knocked out of him once more. When there finally came a pause in the onslaught, he gasped for breath, attempting to figure out if there was any way he could get away. He turned to look at his assailants and was startled to find the two of them now completely naked, once again kissing deeply. He turned his attention away from the pair. _ I have to get away_.

He tried to stand, but failed every time, slipping clumsily onto his knees. Ash resorted to simply crawling away, as the two were too preoccupied to notice him, but a shadow fell across his path. Ash halted his escape, startled.

He looked up to see the imposing figure of the Pewter City Gym Leader holding a frying pan in his right hand, his left supporting the heavy iron head. "Look who's trying to run away. Run away from the truth, that you'll always be a loner, desperate for any passing visitor to take pity on you and accompany you? To tell you the truth, I've always hated following you around. You were always just a little runt, rushing off into situations without knowing what you were getting into, then having me bail you out. In fact, if your mom hadn't been paying me, I doubt I'd have ever seen you after that 'gym battle.' The one where I turned on the sprinklers so that you could 'win?' And to think, such a little effort netted me 500 pokedollars. **(A/N: Sorry guys, I don't have a pokedollar icon)**. Good thing that I'm never going to have to see you again. Your mom says that it's not worth it to pay for friends for you anymore. Looks like I'm going to get a little bonus out of this," chuckled the tall breeder, slapping the pan menacingly against his left hand and edging closer to Ash.

Ash had been forced to listen to Brock's monologue with increasing horror, as he found himself again unable to move. He looked up to his friend with imploring eyes, but received only the steely glare of Brock's narrowed eyes, the last thing he noticed before the heavy skillet smashed into his head, knocking him out.

When Ash came to, he found himself staring at the three people who had attacked him earlier, now all fully clothed, along with Max and Pikachu. All of them wore cunning smiles. "Wha-" he began to say, before a swift stomp on his hand stopped him.

"AAAAARGGGGH!" screamed Ash, tears involuntarily streaming across his face.

"Shut up! You don't deserve to speak!" screamed the short bespectacled Petalburg native.

"Max? Why do you hate me? I thought I was your hero?" Ash questioned his younger friend.

"Bah! Hero? You've been trying to take advantage of my sister ever since you met her, and you killed my father!" Max exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Ash exploded with fury, "how could I have killed your father? He's still alive!"

"Pikapi..." growled the yellow rodent sitting upon Max's shoulder.

"Pikachu? You too?" Ash cried, feeling as though his soul had been ripped apart.

"And me too!" exclaimed a voice that Ash didn't recognize.

"Who said that?"

"I did!" Ash turned his head to the right to see that it had been his hat speaking, the brim separated into two moving flaps. If Ash hadn't been so terrified and tortured, he would have found the image hilarious. "What luck, having to sit on this idiot's head all day long. Bleargh, he doesn't even bathe!"

Ash broke down, sobbing hysterically. "What did I do? Why does everybody hate me?"

"SHUT UP! screamed Max, his hand suddenly gaining a yellow aura. He pointed at Ash and unleashed a powerful electric charge, startling Ash... awake?

* * *

Well, that was interesting, wasn't it? Please review, send me any corrections, criticisms, anything - as long as it's not just simple flaming, I don't care. Sorry if this seems a bit rough - I didn't get much time to revise it. I'll post the next chapter once I finish, hoping to be by the end of February.


End file.
